bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloetta Spelletta
Cloetta Spelletta is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. A girl of split personality with the power to change anything and everything! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Cloe. Personality Bewitching Cloetta Spelletta shows there are two sides to every girl! One side funky and flirty, the other full of surprises! Cloetta adores two-tone fashions, over-the-knee boots, sparkly capes and hair that goes straight...and curly! Appearance Cloetta is a ghostly white skinned girl (on the cartoon, her skin is pale pink) with pale pink cheeks, gray eye makeup on her right eye, and hot pink lips. Her right eye is orange-pink, while her left is bright blue. She has long, slightly frizzy hair about hip/waist length with very long bangs. The left side is dark gray with black curls, while the right side is white with bright pink curls. Her witchmark, located on her right shoulder is a crescent moon with three stars. Cloetta's color scheme is normally shown as pink and black. With small amounts of white and/or gray. She wears a split themed outfit, consisting of a short dress with the bottom/skirt part being wrapped to the center of her white belt, with a row of pearls and a silver shield on it. The right side is magenta-pink while the left is black. The right sleeve is not attached to the dress and tight, while the left is a princess-puff sleeve. She wears a pearl ornament, almost resembling a ribcage on the front of her dress. She wears very skinny/tight boots with a buckle at the very top. The right is pink, while the left is black. Cloetta also wears a wispy two-tone cape, the right is pink with stars and the left is black with curly symbols. Her hat is a black witch hat with a pink band and a matching pink feather. Normal Form In Welcome To The Academy, the first webisode, it was revealed the girls had a previous form before they changed into their most known form. Cloetta is a pale skinned girl with red lips and pink makeup. Her eyes are bright blue, while her hair is wavy and pure blond. She wore a pain black dress with pink lining and a white belt with a small hoop to the side. She wore Magenta boots that where knee length with a single buckle. Pet Cloetta's favorite pet is a split animal named "Barkthalameow". It is half cat, and half dog! The kitty half is black with a big pink nose and pointed ears with pink coloring inside. It's eyes seem to be bright blue, and it has small white whiskers. The doggie half is all white with black mouth and facial markings, yes, and a big black nose. It's ears are floppy. This pet lacks a tail, as it is sewn together in the center. Merchandise Cloetta Spelletta Doll Cloetta's card and spell item is shaped like a heart shaped potions bottle. Using it on the website unlocks special videos. Differences between doll and art: *In general, the dolls pink is normal/soft shades of pink while the art has magenta/fuchsia shades. *The dolls hat is solid black. *Her hair is twice as long, and split pink and white, not white and black. On the pink side there are black streaks and on the white side there are pink streaks rather more than curls. *Cloetta's eyes are reversed on the doll. *The dolls skin has a faint pinkish hue. *Her eye makeup is different and she also has split lipstick, which the art does not have. *The outfit colors are switched which is pink on the left and black on the right. *The princess puff sleeve has pink thin material on the rim which the pink side also has in both forms. *The cape is pink and shiny silver with a silky material rather than a delicate material and it is more straight like the other dolls' cape. It also lacks the designs. *The doll has earrings the art does not have. *The dolls boots are noticeably different as it resembles big rubber boots rather than knee-length skinny boots. *The doll's witch mark is in front of her left shoulder whilst the art is on the top of her right arm. *In the webisode she lacks the princess puff sleeve whilst on the doll it's attached to the dress. Changed Up Chic A fashion pack for any doll, but usually seen with Cloetta. Comes up with a purple-pink and black plaid top with small white buttons and black neck, a matching skirt but with yellow instead of purple-pink, black leather boots, a pastel pink hand purse with black bow, purple-pink witch hat with yellow and black on the bottom and single black bow, and two small neck scarfs for Barkthalameow. One being pink-purple and black, the other yellow and black. Quotes “I’ve got two sides to me...wicked glam times two! Funky and flirty, I can change you into anything you want...so be careful what you wish for!” Trivia *Cloetta's spell is: Create a new me! Now rearrange! Bratzacadabra! Give me the power to change! *Oddly in Cloetta's room, one half of the room is pink and purple, while the other is multiple shades of blue. Which she typically does not wear or even seem to like. *Like others, the prototype Cloetta resembled the artwork much more closely. Such as her hat having a feather, somewhat wavy/frizzed hair, different belt and jewelry, Her colors all being on one side (All the pink on the left, for example), tighter boots, and a cape of somewhat different shape and possibly the material. *Barkthalameow's name is possibly derives from St Bartholomew whose name has been use in St Bartholomew's school at Newsbury, UK. Gallery Webisodes In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta.png In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-calling-Red.png|Cloetta on the phone In-the-Big-Screen-Cloetta-casting-spell.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-Cloetta-making-fashion.png|Cloetta and Jade mixing potions The Rrr-runway-Cloetta-and-Sashabella.png Cloetta-Meygana-Jade-Spell.png Cloetta-The-Power-To-Change.png Cloetta-This-Calls-for-Magic.png Meygana-Cloetta-Jade-Computer-Lab.png Cloetta fashion.png|Cloetta on the Rrr-runway BratzillazGirls.png|Cloetta, Jade, Meygana, Sashabella and Yasmina in their human forms Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.45.12 PM.png|Cloetta's human form Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.45.58 PM.png|"I think i'll call you, Barkthalameow!" Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.46.23 PM.png|Cloetta and Barkthalameow Jade-Yasmina-Sashabella-Meygana-Vampelina-Cloetta-and-Fianna-Fins.png Fianna-Batric-Cloetta-Barkthalameow-Vampelina.png CloettaNormalForm.jpg Merchandise Cloetta Magic Night Out Closeup.png Cloetta-spelletta.jpg Bilalsgf8q24uawdnasf78aw4.jpg Magic Night Out 4.jpg Smallybillawu5u3n5.jpg Music Video Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.42.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.41.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.41.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 12.40.27 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students